Lock Show
Lock Show Is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on February week 4. In every event, there was a Barbed Wire Cage match. Results Lock Show 2007 *'Ember McLain' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Ino after a Rock'n'Roll Cutter *'Patrick Star' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT Television Championship **Patrick pinned Mikey after a Pat Gore *'Zim and Snap' (W/Misty) def. Squidward and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim pinned Squidward after an Alien Spear *'Chouji' def. Timmy Turner and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Chouji pinned Timmy after a Banzai Drop *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Gaara **Jimmy pinned Gaara after a Neutron Blast *'Barbed Wire Cage match: SpongeBob SquarePants' def. Danny Phantom and won the WWT World Title **SpongeBob won by escaping the cage Lock Show 2008 *'Round Robin tournament match: TiJimmy (Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron)' (W/Desire) def. The Alliance of Extreme (Gaara and Captain Youngblood) (W/Ember McLain) **Timmy pinned Youngblood after a Star Dust *Ember McLain def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Misty after a Small Package *'Round Robin tournament match: The Angry Beavers (Norbert and Dagget)' def. TiJimmy (Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron)(W/Desire) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Jimmy after a Neutron Blast *'Ladder match: Snap' def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Patrick pinned Mikey after a Pat Gore *'Round Robin tournament match: The Alliance of Extreme (Gaara and Captain Youngblood)' (W/Ember McLain) def. The Angry Beavers (Norbert and Dagget) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Gaara pinned Dagget after an Sand Bomb **The final results of the Round Robin tournament: Each team won once and lost once. *'Squidward' def. Chouji and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward pinned Chouji after a Clarinet *'Invader Zim' def. Kappa Mikey **Zim pinned Mikey after an Alien Spear *'Barbed Wire Cage match: SpongeBob SquarePants' def. Shikamaru Nara and retained the WWT World Title **SpongeBob won by escaping the cage Lock Show 2009 *'The Winners (Kankuro and Norbert)' def. The Invasion (Invader Zim and Dagget) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Kankuro pinned Zim after String Pulling *'Ember McLain '''def. Temari and retained the 'WWT Womens Championship' **Ember pinned Temari after a '''Rock'n'Roll Cutter' *'Timmy Turner' def. Chouji and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Chouji after a Timmy Star *'Open Challenge: Jake Long' def. Patrick Star **Jake pinned Patrick after a Dragon DDT **This match made Jake Long's streak 12-0 *'Exploding Cage Timebomb Deathmatch: Snap' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap won after he pulled the switch of the bomb and escaped the cage. *'SpongeBob SquarePants, Gaara and Kappa Mikey' def. Danny Phantom, Squidward and Mr. Krabs **SpongeBob pinned Danny after a Headspring *'Barbed Wire Cage match: Captain Youngblood' def. Shikamaru Nara and retained the WWT World Title **Youngblood won by escaping the cage while Ember broke her Guitar over Shikamaru's head. Lock Show 2010 *Invader Zim (W/Misty) def. WWT Rules Champion Skulker by DQ **Skulker was DQed after he threw Zim over the top rope *'Round Robin tournament: Jake Long'def. Captain Youngblood **Jake pinned Youngblood after a Dragon DDT *'Timmy Turner and Truman X' def. Kappa Mikey and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Truman pinned Mikey after a Truman Breaker and a distraction from Squidward *'Round Robin tournament: SpongeBob SquarePants'def. Jake Long **SpongeBob pinned Jake after a Spongy Edge *'Temari '''def. Kin and retained the 'WWT Womens Championship' **Temari pinned Kin after '''The Fan' *'Round Robin tournament: Captain Youngblood' def. SpongeBob SquarePants **Youngblood pinned SpongeBob after a Pirate Clothesline that knocked out both of them, and then Jake came and put Youngblood on SpongeBob. **The Round Robin tournament ended with a draw, but the day after it, SpongeBob defeated both Youngblood and Jake in a triple threat match, and got the World title shot at Televmania. *'Hardcore match: Kankuro' (W/Temari) def. Norbert **Kankuro pinned Norbert after he jumped on him off a scaffold *'Barbed Wire Cage match: Jimmy Neutron' def. Gaara and retained the WWT World Title **Jimmy won by escaping the cage while Kankuro cut the cage with cutter. Lock Show 2011 *'Desire' def. Sandy Cheeks **Desire pinned Sandy after a Wishing Star **As a result of her win, Desire got her job back *'Shego and Kin Tsuchi '''def. Ino Yamanaka and Temari **Shego pinned Temari after a '''Shego Drop' *'Dagget Beaver' (W/Lydia) def. Skulker and Truman X and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Dagget pinned Truman after a Muscular Savior *'Patrick' def. Sasquatch **Patrick pinned Sasquatch after a PatSault *'Timmy Turner '''def. Mr. Krabs and retained the 'WWT X Division Championship' **Timmy pinned Krabs after a '''Timmy Star' *'A Chair on a Pole match: Kankuro '''def. Squidward **Kankuro pinned Squidward after '''The Puppet Master' with the Chair *'Triangle Elimination match: Team TWO (Danny Phantom, Norbert Beaver and Chouji' def. Team WWT (Snap, Kappa Mikey and SpongeBob SquarePants) and Team Non-Identified Wrestlers (Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron and Gaara) **Wrestlers could be eliminated by either pinfall, submission, or being thrown over the top rope **Jimmy Neutron was thrown over the top rope **Chouji was thrown over the top rope **Mikey was thrown over the top rope **SpongeBob was thrown over the top rope **Zim was thrown over the top rope **Danny pinned Gaara after a Beaver Fever from Norbert. Team Non-Identified Wrestlers eliminated from the match. **Norbert was thrown over the top rope **Danny pinned Snap after a Ghost Slam and after Desire sprayed Snap in his eyes with a Spraypaint. Team WWT eliminated from the match. **Three stipulations were in place. If Team WWT had won all the championships the TWO held would have been stripped and its members not allowed to wrestle as a unit, and Ino had to give up her WWT stocks for Mr. TV. If Team Non-Identified Wrestlers had won Zim would have gotten a WWT World title shot at Televmania. Since Team TWO won the match, they earned the right to challenge for any WWT championship at any time they desired. *'Barbed Wire Cage match: Captain Youngblood' def. Shikamaru **Youngblood pinned Shikamaru after a Pirate Clothesline **Had Youngblood lost, he would've retire. Because he won, he got a World title shot at Televmania. Lock Show 2012 *'Eric Cartman and Snap' def. Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee **Cartman pinned Neji after a Big Splash. *'Misty' def. Shego and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Misty pinned Shego after a Misty Kick *'Invader Zim' def. Sasquatch and retained WWT Television Championship **Zim pinned Sasquatch after he hit him with the belt. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' def. Kappa Mikey in a No Holds Barred match **SpongeBob pinned Mikey after Mikey missed the Diving Headbutt through a table. *'Patrick Star, Dagget Beaver and Norbert Beaver' def. Timmy Turner, Skulker and Wolfgang **Patrick pinned Skulker after a Pat Gore. *'Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron' def. Shikamaru and Chouji and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Jimmy pinned Chouji after Danny held Chouji's leg from the outside. *'Jake Long' def. Captain Youngblood (W/Ember McLain)- Naruto Uzumaki was the special referee on the closing moments. **Jake pinned Youngblood after the Dragon DDT. **Jake's Televmania title shot was on the line. *'Kankuro' def. Gaara of the Sand in a Steel Cage match to retain the WWT World Championship **Kankuro pinned Gaara after a Puppet Master from the top of the cage. Category:WWT Category:WWT PPVs